mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Wing
Informations *'Weight:' 45.1 grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 16.6 grams Wing's Metal Frame highly resembles the Metal Frame that of Blitz. As they are both circular with various triangular protrusions. Wing contains three of these protrusions whereas, Blitz has three with three square-like indents; Wing does not carry these indents however. These protrusions fill the gaps created by the Core's wings which in turn make it resemble Blitz. Wing's Metal Frame does appear more thicker than Blitz's though and smaller. Just like Blitz, it can be rotated to change between Modes. Additionally, Wing's Metal Frame features a black arrow that helps determine which Mode, Wing is to go in. Core *'Weight:' 28.5 grams Wing's Core features three-wings with a gap between them. This gives Wing's Core a high resemblance to Storm and Spiral due to this. Common with all Pegasis-themed Beys, the wings have the distinct appearance of a Pegasus' wings but these wings appear to be thin when viewed from the inside. Wing's Core also has the numbers, "0", "1", and "2". These are used to help determine the Mode, Wing will use. When compared to Big Bang there are noticeable differences. Wing does not contain a PC Frame which Big Bang does and the wings on Wing are thinner and more slanted. Wing also carries the gap-filling protrusions where Big Bang does not. Wing has three different Modes and each can be switched by simply rotating Wing's Metal Frame over Wing's Core. They are as follows, "Ironclad Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes onto "0". "Mortal Blow Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes on "1". Lastly, is "Pound Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes on "2". In Ironclad Attack Mode, there are no blades sticking out, in Mortal Blow Attack Mode, there is 1 blade sticking out, and in Pound Attack Mode has 2 blades sticking out. Weight distribution is also affected in different modes; In Ironclad Attack Mode, it is balanced, but when in Mortal Blow Attack Mode and Pound Attack Mode, it is unbalanced. Wing was designed to deliver a powerful "One Strike" attack that delivers recoil upon contact; the recoil supposedly comes from the triangular protrusions. However, Wing works best in Defense-Type combos, or when paired with BD145 and MB, it is a great Balance custom. This is because of both the weight and diameter of Wing, along with how well balanced (or out of balance in Mode 1 and 2) the Wheel is. Also since Wing suffers the same reason as why Dark is terrible for Attack; their wings are too closely-packed together to conduct any real damage to the opposing Bey. Hasbro's Wing does not feature any default mode. Unlike Cosmic, Hasbro's remake of the Big Bang Fusion Wheel, the Hasbro Wing is much more weak compared to it's Takara Tomy counterpart. The loss of weight contributes to the loss in power, and since the Hasbro version does not have any default mode, the Smash Attack is reduced greatly. The Hasbro Fusion Wheel has no uses in Attack, and should not be used for competitive play. Uses *'Wing Pegasus 90WF' Category:Beyblade Parts Category:Fusion Wheels Category:Attack Category:Mode Change Category:4D System